How Israel met America
by pseudonym8
Summary: Israel is just starting out, and needs allies, fast... but she has a bit of trouble trusting people, especially her neighbors, so as a result her only ally is England. He decides to help her out and invited a certain American to the middle east. There are foot notes in the last chapter for historical references used on that page, and there's a little information at the start,ENJOY!
1. Its an Eagle

**HISTORICAL BACKGROUND!***The year is 1949. Israel is a new country, just recently admitted to the U.N. and still in recovery from genocide in Europe. This is the story of how the nation of Israel, Rachel Mann, met America, her most vital ally in the upcoming half century.*

_Just a little closer…right… THERE!_ Rachel pulled the trigger and she saw the bird tumble down to earth. She hated doing this, she always felt horrible about killing them, but she needed to eat, and the butcher she'd been going to had a mental break-down a few days ago, and she didn't feel comfortable trusting anyone else. She got up to go and track the bird. It took her a while, but she finally found a blood trail. _It looks like it's still alive, stubborn bird_, she thought affectionately, and hated doing this even more. She put a hand on her dagger hilt and looked for it. As she edged around the rock, she saw a strange sight…

A tall blonde man had the bird settled on his arm; she noticed the bird's white head affectionately nibbling a finger he had held to the bird's yellow beak. She cautiously observed the stranger more closely, she noticed he had the number 50 on the back of his brown jacket and he had heavy black military boots under his beige pants. He had an odd piece of what looked like hair sticking up from his head. He moved his hand away from the eagles beak, and went to see the bullet wound on it's brown body. She had hit it where the bird's wing met its body, it would have been hard to for him to use wing, and he wouldn't have been able to fly, but it was far from a fatal hit.

The stranger looked at it, clicked his tongue and said to the bird, "who did this? Don't worry; I'll get it fixed up for you."

At this Israel stepped forward, "excuse me, but that's my bird. I shot it, and I don't need u to 'fix him up.'"

"Your bird? He's my pet, and I don't really take kindly to people shooting at him." The stranger said, narrowing his eyes, which she noticed were a startling blue.

"Oh, well, I'll be on my way then," Israel said as she turned tail and ran, deep brown, wavy hair trailing behind her.

"I think we'll let her go, I need to get this thing looked at, Liberty," America said, addressing the bird; who shrieked it's agreement. He chuckled and walked with her perched on his shoulder, towards a dusty city, smothered in the choking Arabian heat.

Israel ran halfway to the city, full speed, but then she stopped to catch her breath in the hot sun. _Of all the birds in the sky, you had to pick some one's pet,_ she scolded herself mentally. She looked towards the pale sapphire sky, unblemished by a single cloud. _Another scorcher today, _she thought bleakly as she looked at the sky. _Surprise, surprise, _she thought sarcastically, _it gets freaking hot in the desert all the freaking time._

When she was done with her break, she set back on the well beaten-path towards the city. When she got there it was still pretty early, but the heat of the day had already began to set in._ I should stop home to get my head scarf,_ she thought as she coughed on some of the fine sand that always seemed to be in the air. _The meeting is at noon, I'll probably be able to run and get it really quick. _She took the left that led away from the city center and to her home on the fringes of the city. She ran to the door, it opened easily in the dry desert heat, but someone was there already.


	2. Does it have to be him?

"Hello, England," Israel said with a great amount of irritation.

"No need to sound so glum," he said with a smile from his seated position across the room. "I wanted to walk you to the meeting." As he stood up, he elaborated. "You're going to be meeting a very… important, nation today." He said important as if the word burned him. "I just want to be sure you get there safe, sound, and on time."

"Because in your opinion punctuality is among the most becoming features of a young woman." She said it in a high and haughty voice while bowing sarcastically.

"It is," he quipped back at her with a glare. "I also don't want a repeat of the Palestine fiasco, remember how well that went."

"He started it! He was completely unwilling to negotiate! Then he attacks me and I'm in trouble for beating the crap out of him! He started it!" Israel said defensively, as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Something tells me you'll do just fine with this particular nation." England said with a sly smile as he shooed her out the door, and he walked out right behind her. Israel gave him a puzzled look and tried to ask what he meant by that, but England stopped her after he nervously glanced at his watch. "We need to get a bloody move on," he said as he pushed her out the door.

Israel protested, but England wouldn't listen, and he droned on and on about proper manners and greetings with her. A few minutes into the walk, Israel, like any sensible living creature, yelled "shut up you god damn brit!" At England before he drove her completely insane. The rest of the walk passed in blissful silence.

After half an hour, the U.N.'s Israeli center climbed into view. "Now, just, remember to smile, be polite, and please don't attack any one."

"As long as he doesn't attack me, we'll have no problem." Israel said plainly as they ascended the stairs leading to the huge, oaken doors. They pushed them open and England led her to the meeting room. She felt a wave of anxious leave her body as the doors opened and revealed…. An empty room.

"Bloody git, always running late," England hissed under his breath.

"Then why did I have to get here early!" Israel said highly exasperated, throwing her hands in the air.

"Because he can get here any sec-"

"I'M HERE! Don't get your knickers in a twist England!" America added in a mocking tone as he burst through the doors. "The hero has arrived! Anyway, who did you want me to meet?" his eyes then rested on Rachel, and he said with a slightly bitter, surprised tone, "oh, it's you."

Rachel looked at him wide eyed thinking _shit! He's a country! So much for that alliance!_


	3. Allies?

"My birds fine by the way, thanks for asking," America said as he scanned her up and down, sizing her up.

"I'm, so sorry, um, I didn't know it belonged to anyone, I'm, I'm really sorry. I- I hope he, um, gets b-better." She stuttered to him, feeling her anxiety build under an intense blue-eyed glare.

"Yeah, I hope so too. He won't fly for a few weeks, but he's alive, and I can take comfort in that fact. However, why did you decide to shoot my eagle?"

"Um, I'm a little light on food, and my butcher had a mental-breakdown a few days ago, and I have problem, well trusting people, after, well, after-"

"After what happened in Europe during the war… you do look thin, I'll overlook it, if you make a good case for an alliance." America said slowly.

Rachel exhaled sharply, _I have a chance then, I need this ally._ She smiled and said holding out her hand, "I really am sorry. My name is Rachel Mann, Israel."

He took her hand, and shaking it, introduced himself. "I'm Alfred F. Jones, America."

Rachel's jaw dropped at this, _this is America, the Nazi hunting, atomic weapon maker. He can obliviate my entire country, with a weapon of unparalleled destruction. And I shot his eagle… crap. Of course though, it won't go any other way will it._

England nudged Rachel and she said in a well-rehearsed, polite tone, "I really appreciate you coming out here to look into helping me. What would you like to know?"

America smiled and said, "How long has England been drilling that into you"

Rachel groaned and answered, "He's been giving me etiquette classes for a few months now, that phrase took a good half hour," she winced at the memory.

America laughed and said, "England used to do that to me too. He took a whole day to teach me how to properly pull out a chair for a lady." He said his last sentence with a faux British accent that made Israel laugh and England grow scarlet. Israel recounted the day England took teaching her the proper silverware used during a meal, only for her to go home and have finger food with him watching. This made America laughed, and they continued to laugh and exchange stories, most of the jokes at England's expense.

"Well as fun at this has been, maybe we should move onto the politics? Now that we know you two get along," England sighed tightly.

"Aw, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right; we need to know what we can do for each other." He turned to Israel and said, "I can help you a lot, I have a large army, navy and air force, best in the world. Not to mention a huge nuclear arsenal in the making. We have supplies like food and medical equipment that we can contribute to getting things started here. The thing is I can't just help everyone, you understand?" He gave her a serious look and she understood.

"Yes, um, we can provide good, um…" She looked at England for help, he mouthed the word communism to her and she remembered. "I'm still organizing my government and if you help I promise not to use a communistic government."

America smiled and glancing at England said, "That's all I really need to know. I wonder who told you that."

England stuttered, "well I, I just… she really needs the… I knew that would, she just needs your help, alright. And I don't think your military is the best in the world, I think I take that title."

America rolled his eyes and said plainly, "I won the Revolutionary War, The War of 1812, and you seemed to start winning the world wars only _after _I got involved."

"Pure coincidence! And those wins were just beginner's luck! France helped you win the revolution, and 1812 was a draw!" England protested.

America rolled his eyes and said, "you had the Tories*, and France only really fought in the last battle, and his supplies just leveled the playing field, so every battle wasn't like Bunker Hill*! And about 1812, 4 words for you, Battle of New Orleans*"

The mention of that battle mad England turn a violent scarlet, but he couldn't do more than make noises that resembled that of a choking cat. Israel was awkwardly caught in the middle of the argument and decided to break the tension by bringing the attention back to the treaty. "Um, so, America, do you think we can be allies?"

America stopped glaring at England to smile and say, "Yeah, I think this can work."

Israel smiled and couldn't say anything as England went to get the papers, as they were filling things out, America turned and said to her, "I think I should show you Camp David* one day, I think you'd like it."

**Historical Foot notes **

*Also known as loyalists, American colonists who sided with the British crown in the American Revolution.

*Battle in which the American troops had to withdraw because they ran out of ammunition, the battle went really badly for the British, they lost a lot of troops, and it was said they can't afford many more victories like this.

*The Battle of New Orleans was a battle between British and American troops about two weeks after the treaty ending the war was signed. However, because of the inconvenient forms of communication at the time, the two forces met at New Orleans and a battle ensued. At the end of the fighting the US had only 71 casualties, but almost 2,000 British soldiers were killed or died later from their wounds.

*Camp David was the sight of the Camp David Peace Accords, which led eventually to the 1979 Egypt-Israel Peace Treaty.


End file.
